


Fixated

by Theemperor95



Series: The Blank Series [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dom Carlos Reyes, Dom/sub, I made myself blush, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sub TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: TK has always had an oral fixation, how it took his dom so long to notice, he has no idea. But fuck is the aftermath worth it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: The Blank Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698076
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Fixated

TK had a major oral fixation.

He would suck on everything he could wrap his lips around. Pens, hookahs ( Marjan was more than glad to feed this addiction), lollipops, gum basically anything. The team teased him relentlessly every time he desperately took out a lollipop of his seemingly endless supply and hummed contently around it.

There were times that he was so focused or distracted he didn’t even register his knuckles going into his mouth until someone pointed it out to him. In times like this, he would yank his hand back and bluster an excuse about a paper cut on his finger.

He had been cuddling with Carlos watching the latest episode of Schitt's Creek when he felt Carlos shift against him. “ Would you like my fingers too TK?” asked Carlos with humor in his voice, obviously teasing TK about his habit. TK’s entire body blushed. Partly because he had been caught off guard sucking his fingers and partly because _fuck yes_ he wanted his dom’s finger in his mouth.

“ y-yes please” he stuttered in a breathy tone.

Carlos huffed, still finding humor in the situation. “ here you go baby” he said offering TK his index and pointer finger. TK sucked him into his mouth instantly, re-settling himself around his boyfriend and humming.

_Oh fuck._ Carlos’ didn’t think this was going to affect him this much, but seeing his baby boy sucking on his fingers and humming like it was the greatest pleasure in the world had him thinking about how beautiful TK looked when he sucked on other parts of him, and now he was hard. _Great_.

He allowed TK to suck to his heart's content for the rest of the episode. He could tell TK was drifting happily and he tried to pay attention to the Rose's, but the feeling of being suckled was driving him mad. After what felt like an eternity later the episode was finally over.

Carlos had been hard for the past 15 minutes, it was getting uncomfortable in his too-tight jeans. “ on your knees please tiger” He commanded, sounding a little desperate even to his ears. Carlos saw the amusement in his sub’s eyes at how affected he was.

Moving required Carlos taking his fingers back, and Dios Mio was that a sight. A trail of saliva connected his fingers to TK’s mouth, and he couldn’t help himself. He wiped them on TK’s cheek just to hear him whine at the humiliation.

He was not disappointed, the whine that TK let out was as close to a mewl as Carlos had heard from the firefighter and it had him throbbing in his pants.

“ don’t worry baby boy, your mouth won’t be empty for long” he said with a smirk. True to his word, he undid his jeans only enough to take himself out.

“ do you want this baby?” he asked as he stroked himself, TK nodded enthusiastically, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out expectantly.

“beg”

TK let out a full-body shudder, he loved when his dom got a little mean like this, it was mind-melting hot.

“ please Papi” He started “ I’ve been so good showing you what my mouth can do, pretty please let me suck your beautiful cock” His voice carried a slight whiney tone, just enough to drive his dom wild.

“ Mierda carniño” you’re going to be the death of me.

Carlos couldn’t comprehend how he landed himself such an alluring sub. This man balanced adorable and sexy as all hell as if it was easy. He wasn’t done playing yet though.

“ hands behind you back baby boy, if you touch me I’m stopping”

TK obeyed, getting a little desperate. Carlos slapped his cock against TK’s tongue, leaving little tastes of pre-cum that were driving TK crazy. Every time he got close TK would moan and plead, but he would retreat again and go back to stroking himself.

“ you want it bad don’t you kitten? I bet you do, your slutty mouth is always desperate to get filled” “ But don’t worry baby, that’s why you got me, to take care of you” Finally finally he thrust into TK’s mouth. He allowed TK a minute to taste him and get his fill.

“ Hands-on my thighs baby, I’m gonna fuck that dirty mouth of yours, if it's too much take your hands off” TK hummed around the length to show he understood and placed his hands where his dom had requested. Carlos picked up a fast rhythm straight away, too worked up to keep teasing.

“ god damn TK, your mouth is almost as good as your ass” exclaimed Carlos in the throes of passion.

TK’s hole twitched at the possibility of having something spreading it open and he keened

“ I’m almost there baby, you’re so good so fucking good” TK’s eyes had gone glassy at the words and the rough treatment. He knew he was hard, but there was no way that coming now was going to provide him nearly as much pleasure as making his Papi cum. It only took a couple more thrusts before Carlos was pushing past his gag reflex and releasing straight down his throat.

TK swallowed around him to milk him for all he was worth. “ you gotta stop that baby” came the pained exclamation from his dom, now overstimulation was taking over. TK drew back slowly, making sure to look up at Carlos through his lashes as he did so.

“ Dios mio, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen kitten” The dom was trying to catch his breath after an earth-shattering orgasm. He made his way back to the couch and patted his lap. “Come up here pretty baby it’s your turn”

TK scrambled up excitedly, expecting for Carlos to start stroking him as soon as he was close enough. “ no no baby, use my thigh”

Holy fuck, those words were nearly enough to have him cumming untouched, but he wanted, no _needed_ to be good. He started thrusting his dick down against Carlo’s bare thigh. The friction and pressure were exquisite, that along with the humiliation of the action had him so so so close.

Carlos was mesmerized, his sub was just so pretty, so perfect, so trusting.

“ that’s it, sweet boy, take your pleasure. I love seeing you rut against me like a desperate little bitch”

The words just tumbled out of his mouth without filter. TK couldn’t listen to Carlos and look into his eyes at the same time for the fear of exploding without permission, so instead, he leaned forward and hid his face into Carlos’ neck.

The position left his ass sticking slightly out. The sight gave Carlos a wicked idea. Without warning, he started to rub TK’s hole.

“ you’ve done so good baby, you can come whenever you need” cooed Carlos.

As soon as TK felt fingers at his hole, he froze. His entire being zeroes into that point of contact; he started grinding his hips against Carlos' fingers desperately. “ your poor hole was feeling neglected huh baby?” there was that teasing tone again. TK’s balls were drawing up, his entire body was tensing, he was so close but he needed something to push him over.

He released a hand from where he was gripping Carlos' shoulder and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. He screamed around them as he exploded into the most intense orgasm he had ever had. When he finally came down enough to blink his eyes open, he was met with a half-stunned Carlos, his mouth agape.

“ you ok there Papi?” now it was his turn to tease. “ holy fuck TK, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” He sounded out of breath as if he had been the one that just came his brains out. “ I’m glad you think so, but umm.. help me clean up? my legs don’t exactly work just yet” That seemed to spring Carlos back into action, in no time he had his baby boy dry and warm snuggling in his favorite aftercare blanket.

“ I’m definitely indulging your oral fixation from now on if it leads to that”

TK just laughed and put his Papi’s finger’s back in his mouth. Not a minute later he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well, children, I have made myself blush. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed a look into my mind!


End file.
